nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Cate Archer Must Die
"Cate Archer Must Die!" is the first mission for No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way There are three scenes that can be found in this chapter. Briefing UNITY has sent Cate Archer to Japan to investigate a rumored international crime convention expected to take place at the pastoral village of Inotakimura. Her objective is to photograph the meetings participants without arousing their suspicion. Her first task will be to locate agent Isamu Hatori, who will provide further information on her assignment. He's waiting somewhere in the village. Summary Scene 1: The Director :Secret Underground H.A.R.M. Lair :Location UNKNOWN Ninja clan leader Isako is practicing with her Katana when she is summoned to the office of The Director. After finishing a frustrating telephone call with his Mother, The Director gives Isako an assignment on behalf of Dmitrij Volkov. They are expecting an uninvited guest to "crash our little party tonight." The Director wants Archer killed. :This scene is a cutscene. Scene 2: Call It a Hunch :7:01pm :Inotakimura, Japan Archer begins her mission to infiltrate Inotakimura and find Hatori-san. Santa introduces the new Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird which will allow him to communicate with Archer while she is in the field. Archer encounters several ninjas along the way. :Santa gives the player a brief training of game controls. Scene 3: I Have Bad News Archer makes it farther into the village running into even more ninjas. She tracks down Hatori-san at the sweet shop. Hatori-san tells Archer that the meeting has been moved, but he doesn't know where. Archer sets out to find ninjas to see if she can overhear them talking about the move. After she finds this information, Hatori-san leads her to the new location. Memorable quotes "I'm hungry." "You just ate." "I can't help it. I eat when I'm stressed." "Why are you stressed?" "I have a bad feeling about tonight." "You're worried about one little spy?" "What? No, Kenji-san asked me to meet him later. I think he wants to break up." "My grandmother said you should poison your man every morning before he leaves. Tell him he can have the antidote when he comes home." "What poison should I use?" "I'm sure my grandmother can give you something. She doesn't need it anymore." "She's not worried about your grandfather running away?" "He can't. He's paralyzed. You have to be very careful with the dosage." :'-Katakuri Ninjas' "What happened to your arm?" "I got in a fight with my mom." "Looks like she cut you pretty badly." "She caught me by surprise. She's fast for her age." "She must have been really mad." "She thinks that we don't dress properly for ninjas. I'm like, Mom, it's the 60s. Get use to it. And she's like, It's disrespectful. So I said, old people always say that." "Uh oh." "Yeah, she went kind of crazy. She came flying across the room and started slashing at me. Finally I fought her off, but I was worried I was going to accidentally stab her. That would have made her really mad." "You better buy her some chocolates or something." "Good idea." :'-Katakuri Ninjas' References Ammo box • Angry Kitty • Bandaids • Body Armor • Bruno Lawrie • Carrier Pigeon • Cat • Cate Archer • Chocolate • Code Breaker • Coin • Crane (animal) • Dmitrij Volkov • First Aid Kit • Fizzi Soda • H.A.R.M. • H.A.R.M. Headquarters • Haruko Muroi • Inotakimura • Isako • Isamu Hatori • Japan • Katakuri Ninja Clan • Katana • Kenji • Kenji's girlfriend • Keychain Light • Lipstick Spy Camera • Mailbox • Mark VII Mechanized Mynah Bird • Mascara Stun Gun • Mikiko Shena • Mother • Nagoya • Ninja • Obaba • Oshii Ninja Clan • Poison • Santa • Scope • Shuriken • Smoke Bomb • Soda • Spy Training Manual • Stun Grenade • Takashi • Telephone • The Director • UNITY • UNITY Field Manual • UNITY Special Operations Division • UNITY Toymaker Division • Vending Machine • Vindicator Sportsman's Crossbow • Yamata • Yuki :List of Random items that can be found in this mission. Trivia * NOLF2 is set a year after the previous game. Category: Missions Category: No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way Missions